Dietrich Totenkopf
Since birth, Dietrich Totenkopf has always suffered from chronic illnesses and weak health. With his future as an Exorcist impeded, Dietrich instead focused his interests elsewhere. Throughout his life, Dietrich has oftentimes felt that he was a disappointment to those around him. Dietrich's childhood was marred by the terrorizing and harassing bullies he met with at school. When his life was at stake, he sought to stave off death. Luckily for him, Carmilla had been keeping her eye on him. She had him turned into a vampire, on the condition that he sever his familial ties, and serve the Exorcists for a minimum of ten years. To better help him shed his old life, Carmilla sent him to Median and assigned him to lead an Exorcist Company. Dietrich now heads Sparrow Company as their Captain. Personal Details Physical Description A morose-looking man, Dietrich has been described as appearing hauntingly beautiful. With an angular, heart-shaped face, Dietrich has a pale complexion that is only slightly marred by a pair of scars. There is one that crosses the bridge of his nose and another one that passes over his left eye. They are faint, and light, looking more like mere discolorations rather than true scars. He has gaunt cheeks, and a long pointed nose. He has fairly full, pale-colored lips and a pointed chin. Dietrich has wide-set, hooded eyes with crystal-blue iris'. His features have a greyish, purple tint to them, most notably around his eyes and his lips. His hair is almost shoulder-length in the front, and shaved in the back. It is white and slightly wavy. Standing at roughly 6' 6" tall, Dietrich is taller than the average human male. He is on the thin side, and hidden beneath his apparel is a toned and muscular body. Family Dietrich's father, Ekkehard Totenkopf, served as Captain of the Blutkreuz. An Exorcist Company known for their violence and tenacity, Ekkehard is a cold and humorless man. No one would guess Ekkehard is married to gentle and demure Ursel. Now retired from the Exorcists, Ekkehard lives comfortably on his family's wealth and fortune. Ursel, like most daughters in Pinnacle, was married off to a wealthy family to ensure her future. While a kind woman, she had no love for Ekkehard. She spends much of her time gossiping with the other housewives. Albert, Dietrich's younger brother by two years, has always been Ekkehard's favorite. He was confident and strong-willed like their father, something Dietrich lacked. Where Dietrich had been a disappointment, Albert excelled at every possible opportunity. He took over leading Blutkreuz when their father retired. Krista is Dietrich's younger sister, by seven years. She is much like her mother, soft-spoken and sweet. She and Dietrich got along as well as any siblings might. However, Krista was far too keen on finding herself a good match to become too involved in Dietrich's own personal affairs. Personality A soft-spoken and reserved man, Dietrich has always been quiet and introverted. Typically withdrawn, Dietrich spends much of his time consumed by his own thoughts and doubts. He oftentimes comes across as cold, although his distance is mostly in part due to his shyness and timid nature. Dietrich is incredibly wary of new faces and strangers. His difficult childhood has led him to be skeptical and suspicious of others. Born from his past, Dietrich struggles with the thought of having always disappointed others. He is fearful of failure and is oftentimes hesitant and reluctant to take risks. It is just another reason for him to keep his distance, and to hold others at arms reach. Not a naturally social person, Dietrich is content being a wallflower and keeping his pool of acquaintances small and manageable. He would much rather observe, rather than engage with his peers. It often comes as a surprise when his more passionate and romantic side comes to bare. He is a protective individual, caring deeply for those he considers close friends or family. His dedication and devotion to the object of his affection is unfleeting. He is honest, loyal and sincere in all things. Dietrich's earnestness may sometimes lead him to be seen as overbearing, critical and authoritative. Backstory Born to Ekkehard and Ursel Totenkopf, he was both born prematurely and severely underweight. The doctors worked at all hours to ensure that Dietrich would survive his tumultuous birth. Ekkehard, who had high hopes for his first-born son, was quickly disappointed. Ursel, however, was quickly attached to her child. Early Childhood In an out of hospitals for various ailments, Dietrich spent much of his youth in bed. Ursel would loan him books from their library. Through the pages of his books, Dietrich imagined a bright and whimsical world. Inspired by stories of brave heroes and noble knights, Dietrich often pretended to be such a strong and dauntless figure. His affinity for heroics led him to want to follow in his father's footsteps, to become a worthy Exorcist deserving of his father's pride. However, Ekkehard made it all too clear that Dietrich's weak health would prevent him from pursuing such goals. Ekkehard instead convinced his son to focus his energy elsewhere. With hopes dashed, Dietrich retreated to his books and stories for comfort. When Dietrich started attending school, he quickly became the target of the schoolyard bullies. Picked on for his glasses, small frame and a multitude of other oddities, Dietrich was tormented constantly. It made focusing on schoolwork increasingly difficult and was beginning to take a toll on his fragile health. Despite the constant aggression and antagonization from his classmates, Dietrich refused to be beaten by such brutes. One day, a young Autumn—accompanied by her elder brother, Rosaire—interrupted Dietrich's tormentors and shooed them away. After consoling an upset Dietrich, Autumn promised she would be his friend and would ensure that his bullies would no longer trouble him. The two quickly bonded over their mutual interest in the popular serial, The Exciting Tales of Vespiero. It soon became apparent that Autumn would keep her word, as the two remained friends throughout. While Autumn had always been smitten with Dietrich, it took him a few years to realize that such feelings were reciprocated. Adulthood Despite making it into adulthood, a feat that both his family and doctors thought unlikely, Dietrich was still struggling with his failing health. Every day was a constant struggle. With his poor health preventing him from being able to accomplish most tasks, Ekkehard made sure the family's wealth and estate would be inherited by their second child and Dietrich's younger brother, Albert. This decision struck Dietrich hard. Neither his mother's comfort nor Autumn's reassurance could shake the feeling of failure that had been placed upon him. In the meantime, Dietrich spent much of his time visiting the libraries and theaters of Pinnacle. During his tour of the theatrical arts, Dietrich met the Comtesse Camille Le Fanu. The two became acquainted with one another, with Dietrich gaining Camille's attention when he mentioned his interest in playwriting. She also seemed intrigued by Dietrich's descriptions of his growing fondness for Autumn and was always eager to hear how things were progressing between them. While it is not unheard of for young couples to be wed, Dietrich always felt a little uneasy when it came to the age difference between himself and Autumn. As such, he waited until she was eighteen before proposing to her. The two were on track to be wed just before Fall. Unfortunately, Dietrich's health took a sudden turn for the worse. He was quickly admitted to the hospital, halting the wedding plans in their tracks. It became clear that this would be the last time Dietrich would spend in the hospital, as his body had finally given out. It was only a matter of time until he would pass. Terrified, angry and hopeless, Dietrich was scared of what would happen to him. He found what comfort he could with Autumn's visits. His mother would visit time to time, although it became all too apparent that she was already grieving for the loss of her first-born. On the night of July 2nd, 2286, Dietrich was visited by a mysterious stranger. He wore a dark robe, and Dietrich was almost certain it was Death come to collect him. However, the stranger revealed himself to be a friend of the Comtesse, introducing himself with the vague title of the Necromancer. He spoke briefly with Dietrich, which finally culminated in an ultimatum. The Necromancer offered Dietrich two options. The first of which he put bluntly, which was to die. He explained to Dietrich that no matter what choice he made, he would not be alive after 48 hours. The second option was to join Carmilla, and the Sang Haute. Recognizing the name, Dietrich was at first reluctant and skeptical. He knew the vampires were very exclusive and chose their people with a great deal of discretion. Dietrich could scarcely believe he had been chosen to join their discriminative ranks. The Necromancer assured Dietrich that the offer was legitimate, but he would have to make his choice right then and there. Seeing no other option, Dietrich agreed. Under cover of night, Dietrich was whisked away. Meanwhile, preparations had been made to pronounce his death that night. Finding himself surrounded by the Sang Haute's inner circle, Dietrich was confused and lost. Before the ritual began, a woman stepped forward. Dietrich recognized her as the Comtesse. However, she was soon introduced as Carmilla, the vampire queen. She went on to apologize to Dietrich, for lying to him about her identity, explaining that her position as queen makes her a target and discretion on her part has become all but a necessity. Carmilla went on to explain that her offer of eternal life is not without its price, going on to say that she will require him to spend a decade serving her in the Exorcists. It seemed such a meager sum to pay, and so Dietrich agreed without much hesitation. Carmilla warned Dietrich, that should he continue down this path, his life would change forever. The man who would emerge from that room would not be the same man who had entered. Dietrich's fear of death kept him from seeing any other option. He took Carmilla's blood and accepted his fate. Child of the Night Spending the better part of a year, Dietrich spent his time locked away in a cellar. His body was undergoing painful and drastic changes, and he was more feral beast than man. The transition from human to vampire was a tumultuous one, but Dietrich eventually emerged as a fledgling vampire. In March of the year 2287, Dietrich was free to walk about Carmilla's lavish estate. He was prohibited from leaving the grounds, as he was still undergoing his transitional period. His memories were hazy, but Carmilla would occasionally sit down with him to help him try to remember. During a curious exploration of the castle, Dietrich happened upon a lonely room. It was empty, save for a tall mirror hanging near the single window. At first, he thought he was alone, up until a specter appeared behind him. It wailed at him, alerting Carmilla who came immediately. She revealed to Dietrich that the specter was all that was left of her beloved Laura. She explained that their existence is a curse as much as it is a blessing, for they will always outlive the ones they love the most. It was at that moment that memories of Autumn came flooding back to him. Determined to earn his freedom, Dietrich poured everything into convincing Carmilla that he was ready. After finally earning her confidence, Carmilla revealed the extent of their deal. She explained that Dietrich Totenkopf was pronounced dead nearly a year prior. He would have to begin his new life in Median, explaining that after his ten years was up, he would be free to return to Pinnacle once more. Dietrich was understandably upset, feeling duped and cheated. Carmilla went on to ask him if knowing any of this earlier would have changed his decision. Refusing to answer, Carmilla was just as satisfied and prompted Dietrich to hurry and prepare for his departure. She made sure to inform Dietrich that once his ten years had been served, he could return to Autumn, should his feeling for her endure the wait. Before boarding the train down to Median, Carmilla introduced Dietrich to the Commander he would be serving under, Elijah Lockley. Once aboard the train, Dietrich noticed he was being followed by a mysterious cloaked figure. Keeping this information to himself, Dietrich went to excuse himself from the Commander's company. Moving to one of the rear cars, Dietrich confronted the stranger once they were alone. To his surprise, it was the Necromancer. Informing Dietrich that he had been sent to keep an eye on him, he went on to introduce himself formally, naming himself Mordred. Dietrich was apprehensive about having a shadow tailing him, but seeing as he had no say in the matter, did not argue with the lich. Mordred went on to explain that he was the last of Carmilla's surprises, at least for the time being. Arriving in Median, Dietrich was met with James Tide, the Exorcist Captain he would be replacing. Dietrich was surprised to learn that he would be holding a leadership position so soon. However, with Mordred's vote of confidence and James' assurance, Dietrich continued as planned. For a little over a year, Dietrich served alongside James and the other Sparrows. While the other members of Sparrow Company were welcoming to the new addition, Vanessa Wiles was the only one who was wary of his sudden inclusion into the tightly-knit group. When James officially announced his retirement and named Dietrich as his successor, Vanessa was furious and refused to continue to serve with him as their leader. James assured her that there would be no one else and that she was free to leave the group. Vanessa's departure from the company did little to improve Dietrich's confidence. However, James was certain Dietrich would be a good fit for the group and was proud to be passing the torch to such a capable and hard-working individual. In August of the year 2289, Dietrich was made Captain of Sparrow Company. With Vanessa's departure, the other members of Sparrow Company left as well, leaving only Dietrich and his vice-captain, Rain Jesnik. Their first priority would be to acquire a caster, which was vital for being able to enter and exit Limbo. While Vanessa may have left, Rain thought it might be a good idea to approach her younger brother, Kenzie Wiles. While he was still attending the academy, Kenzie was permitted to join Sparrow Company on the condition that he would be kept out of combat until he turned eighteen. While Dietrich wasn't interested in antagonizing Vanessa anymore than he had, both Rain and Kenzie thought it might be a good idea to approach Vanessa's ex-girlfriend to fill a spot in the company. Seeing as no one else was jumping up at the chance, Dietrich allowed them to recruit her. It was then that Richelle Rhyder joined Sparrow Company. Recent Events In July of the year 2291, Dietrich learned from Elijah that Autumn had been living in Median for almost two years at that point. He went on to explain the scandal that surrounded her and her family. Dietrich knew in his heart that Autumn wasn't capable of such a horrible crime, and was determined to free her and help her clear her name. It was a rash decision Dietrich made, storming the asylum in an attempt to rescue his beloved Autumn. He wasn't alone, as Kenzie insisted on coming along to help him. It was through Kenzie's suggestion to enter Limbo in an attempt to circumnavigate the hospital's defenses. However, upon entering Limbo, Dietrich discovered that the institute was being secretly controlled by demons. His discovery led to Autumn being pulled into Limbo, where a couple of demonic guards were attempting to end her. Dietrich intervened and rescued Autumn from a grisly fate. He was taken back slightly by how much she had changed, although this worked both ways as Autumn failed to recognize Dietrich. He insisted that she was not safe, and told her to follow him. Attempting to flee Limbo, Dietrich was attacked by the demonic warden of the institute. The two fought, with the demon gaining the upper-hand. Autumn tried to reunite Dietrich with his weapon but was thwarted by the warden. Dietrich was then flung back into the portal, emerging back in the mortal realm. Understandably upset, Dietrich blamed himself for Autumn's fate. After a brief diversion hunting a group of nearby lesser demons, Kenzie was alerted to the appearance of a very powerful demon entering into the mortal realm. Convinced this demon was somehow connected to Autumn, Dietrich raced back to the institute to find the guards scattered and in disarray, speaking of an escaped patient. Chasing after the trail that had been left behind, Dietrich eventually caught up with Autumn and her new demon familiar, Cole. Soon after, Dietrich learned of an attack on his company's base of operations. After ensuring that his teammates were able to escape unharmed, he was told by Kenzie that Commander Lockley wanted to speak with him. Reluctantly, Dietrich left Autumn, but not before instructing her to stay at one of the Exorcist safehouses located in the city. Continuing his efforts to protect Autumn, and to help her prove her innocence, Dietrich was permitted to recruit her into the company. Abilities Vampiric Gifts Still considered a fledgling, Dietrich's abilities have yet to fully manifest. As his sire is Carmilla, Dietrich's thirst is tolerable and far less demanding than most of his peers. So far, the powers that have awakened have been mostly mundane. His natural senses have been heightened, primarily his vision. He is also considerably stronger and possesses more energy and stamina than when he was human. Other Information Despite having his poor vision corrected, Dietrich still wears a pair of glasses. It's mostly for Autumn's benefit, as she has grown so accustomed to seeing him with glasses, that he looks strange without them. The nickname Cupcake was one Dietrich acquired in his youth. During a school play, where the children dressed in various foods, Dietrich had the honor of being dressed in a cupcake costume. Since then, Autumn has been teasingly referring to him as Cupcake. While not officially a part of the Sang Haute, his close affiliation with Carmilla grants him much the same access and privileges allowed to the members of the group. When he was still human, Dietrich's favorite foods included bockwurst and rahmschnitzel. Currently, he has taken to Type-O Tea to satiate his appetites. Category:Characters Category:Exorcists